Adin's Quest
by Muhsij Sxai
Summary: Ever heard of Deltora Quest? Well, this is a quest before the Deltora Quest. The quest that drove evil away the first time it came.
1. Adin

Chapter One  
Adin  
  
12-year-old Adin sat on the streets of Del, his brown hair waving in the wind and brown eyes staring at the sky. He was strong for his age from working with his father, a blacksmith, but he was still scrawny. "Adin, someday I will go far away and I want you to become a blacksmith like me. The tribe will need swords, shields, and other equipment if we are going to defend the attacks from the other tribes," his father said that morning. Adin was afraid of the other tribes. He heard that strange savages lived in those places.  
  
Adin learned that there were seven tribes; Del, the tribe Adin lived in, Ralad, Plains, Mere, Dread Gnomes, Tora, and Jalis. Adin also learned that each tribe had a special gem and each gem had its own powers. Adin didn't know the names or powers of the gems except the one in Del. The Topaz protected people from the terrors of the night. It had the power to open doors to the spirit world and it strengthened and cleared the minds of people.  
  
As the sun went down in the horizon, Adin walked home, looking forward to supper. He was famished from the games he and his friends had played throughout the day. "Ahh, just in time for dinner," his mother said as he came in the house. Adin looked at the table and smelled the tomato soup and vegetables his mom had prepared. Then, he noticed that something was missing.  
  
"Where's dad and his spot at the table?"  
  
"He's in the workshop. I already gave him his food."  
  
"Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a rumor going around. People think the Torans are going to attack us. Your dad has to make some swords for the armies today," said Leena. She then walked towards the table and sat. "Have some vegetables. It'll help you grow strong," she said as she gave her son some spinach from the table.  
  
Note: I'm sorry if this isn't very good. It's my first time but I'll try to get better.


	2. News

Chapter Two  
News  
  
_20 years later_...there was no war. A few people thought it was funny to spread rumors around the village. Adin is now 22-years-old. Both his parents have passed on and now he is a very talented blacksmith. Adin's powerful arms grasped the clamp as the clamp grasped the red-hot horseshoe Adin just took out of the fire. Steam erupted as he put the horseshoe into the water to let it cool. Adin wiped his sweat and went into the kitchen to cook some chicken after a long day's work. Being a blacksmith didn't make him rich but he was living comfortably. After he ate, he went over to the storage shed where his father left the swords when the tribe didn't use them. He took one and started swinging it at the wooden dummy he made. Adin had always liked swords and he wanted to wield one in battle. After practicing, he went to bed to rest for the next day.  
  
A siren blared in the middle of the night. Confused, Adin got dressed to go to a meeting people had to attend when the siren rang. "What's going on? What's so important that it couldn't wait?" thought Adin as he got dressed.  
  
As he entered the tribe square, he saw the elders already seated with a new guest on the stage. He was short and had blue hair sticking up from his head. "People of Del! We have an important announcement from our brother of Dread Mountain!" said one of the elders. Then, the gnome approached the spot where the elder was previously standing.  
  
"Greetings, I am Skrit-Na of the Dread Gnomes. I am here to bring you a warning. There is an evil coming from the mountains that we have never seen. He is very powerful and has brought an army of shape- shifters called Ols and shock troops called Grey Guards. There is not much time. My brothers have traveled to the other tribes to warn them so we may stand up to this evil together. Together, we shall win! Together, we shall triumph!" yelled the Skrit-Na at the top of his lungs. Apparently, he had been preparing to make this speech. "The Dread Gnomes urge you to join us and save us from this evil for united we stand but alone we fall..." Murmurs spread around the crowd not knowing how to react to the news they had just heard.  
  
"My brothers and sisters, we must react at once!" boomed the elder who had spoken previously. "We need to go and fight and WIN!" At that, the crowd erupted cheers and shouts. They were eager to show what they could do to prevent the evil from spreading.


	3. Fate

Chapter 3

In the beginning, the tribes fought together but due to the lack of communication, the tribes started to split up and fight for themselves. The people knew that their enemy was toying with them. They would attack and retreat for no reason. Adin just came back from the war. People traded shifts every 2 years. The ones who rested would go to war and the ones at war would rest. Sores on his legs and arms were killing him. As he rested on the bed, he wished that there was some way to end the war quickly. Warmth wrapped around his cramped muscles as he went to a deep sleep. He felt warm and safe in his dreams. There was a voice calling out to him, "Adin....Adin." The voice was sweet and heavenly so, therefore, it belonged to a girl. Adin couldn't help but go towards the voice. "Adin," the voice said, "You are the one who can stop the fighting."

"But how? I am just one man."

"And you shall be the one man who will stop the evil from triumph."

"The evil out there is too strong for a whole army let alone one man."

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF GOOD," boomed the voice. "I sense a lot of good in you but you also have a lot of doubt, but don't worry, I will protect you. This is what you will need to fulfill your destiny." Suddenly, an image of a belt made of strong metal chains. It had 7 beautiful gems than sparkled like stars. "This is the key to your victory but you must work secretly."

"Yes, I will do it." With that, Adin shot up from his bed and bolted into his workroom. The war had used up the metal so Adin took his spare horse shoes and melted them together. He worked hard and thoroughly making the chains perfect. The immense heat made sweat trickle down his brow but he kept working. 6 days and 6 nights he worked only stopping to eat and rest. Finally, the belt was complete. It sparkled in Adin's eyes. He hid under his bed and rested for one day to regain his strength.

It was a cold night when Adin left. The wind pushed him forward as if they were eager to see if he would accomplish his goal. He hid the belt under his shirt in order to hide it from enemy scouts. He wanted to take a horse but all of them were sent into war. He carried a sword he made when he was younger. Its blade was dull but was easily sharpened. He also carried a bag of provisions and money. Adin had decided not to take the topaz first because he wanted to save the easiest journey last. As he took the first step of his journey into the fields, a loud voice cried, "STOP! WHO GOES THERE?!?"


End file.
